ennestreifandomcom-20200214-history
Myalo
The myalo are a race of humanoids within the world of Ennestrei. They emerged during the climax of the War Of The Three when an ekskafeis wizards guild unlocked an ancient secret and transcended their physical forms. Their subsequent role in ending the war through their collective magical might has placed them in a position of power and favor among the other races. Overview The myalo were created when the Olagis Unification harnessed the power of The Ancients, transcending their physical forms to become beings of pure energy. Much like the Ancients before them, the myalo's transformation also gave them tremendous magical might. They are rightly feared by other races but also revered for bringing an end to the war and their subsequent role in helping to build the free city of Olathea. For their own part, the myalo tend to be academic in their approach to life, preferring knowledge over experience and eschewing much of the physical world. The Myalo speak Greek, which they refer to as Ematha, though most know many languages. Physical Appearance The myalo are statuesque beings of pure energy whose luminescence typically glows with a golden hue though other colors, such as blue, have been seen in individuals and it is theorized that their halo is tied to their personal aura. They average 6 foot tall, are weightless, and favor togas in dress. History Myalo history formally begins in the year 0 ADV when the race is "created" from the stock of ekskafeis in the Olagis Unification. By the end of 1 ADV they have partnered with the xinshi of Tushu Guan to fully realize the Free City Of Olathea. The city of Olathea, and by extension the myalo Merchant Council who rule it, were directly involved in the Pavar War in 34 ADV as well as the creation of the Magosyra. In the year 100 ADV of an alternate reality, a virus was unleashed by myalo wizard Palaios to prevent the Second Pavar War, inadvertently leading to a catastrophic chain of events in which an undead menace known as the Savagata brings society to the point of collapse. These events were undone by the intervention of simian wizard Biru. Later that year a myalo cleric known as Smoke The Controller participates in the siege of Raktada, bringing a decisive end to the Second Pavar War. Notable Examples * Elektro * Palaios * Smoke The Controller Racial Statistics Myalo have the following racial statistics; · -2 Str, -2 Dex, -2 Con, +4 Int, +4 Wis, +4 Cha; myalo are beings of pure will. · Myalo have a base land speed of 30 feet. · Forcefield (Ex): Myalo gain a deflection bonus to Armor Class equal to their Charisma modifier. · Magical Might (Ex): Myalo may add their Wisdom modifier to their effective caster level. · Tenuous Body: Myalo suffer a -6 penalty to attack rolls made with melee and ranged weapons originting from a physical source including unarmed attacks. Myalo treat armor as if one category heavier than normal for the purposes of determining armor check penalties and arcane spell failure chances. Myalo suffer a -4 penalty on any Strength or Dexterity based skill check. · Myalo gain +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft and Use Magic Device checks. · Favored Class: Wizard. · Level Adjustment: +0.